


Really Scary

by torino10154



Series: FandomAid Drabbles [48]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Really Scary

"Are you sure you want to go through Malfoy Manor's Haunted House?" Harry asked one last time. 

Nothing could be as frightening as the actual horrors that had taken place there and Harry was certain Draco felt the same. 

Still, Teddy had led a sheltered life. The ghosts at Hogwarts weren't the least bit scary and the most terrifying experience Teddy had ever had was playing Quidditch during [Cyclone Ulli](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cyclone_Ulli).

"Don't tell me you're scared." Teddy grinned and took Harry's hand. "I'll protect you."

You'll be the death of me, Harry thought, the simple touch making his heart beat faster.


End file.
